Cafe Romantico
by parakites
Summary: Love can really found in weirdest places. [College AU!] [Ugo x Reader]


**one: **flavors and muses

* * *

><p>The coffee shop was abuzz with all kinds of noises. The clinking of cups, the loud peals of laughter, the buzzing of conversations. These things were what madethe shop alive and beautiful in its entirety. It was an all around busy day with everyone doing their own thing, but busy had never been more beautiful until now.<p>

Standing at the counter and staring at the sight before you, you secretly wished you could be a part of it, chatting and laughing with friends and seemingly not caring about your surroundings.

But sadly, you haveonly one friend. And the two of you were so far apart that you rarely saweach other, only during the holidays whenever you decided to come home. Back then, you thought the two of you were going to be staying by each other's side for the rest of your lives, but that changed when you and her decided to go to different colleges and pursue different paths. She decided to stay in your homeland, Sindria, and went to Black Libra University, while you decided to leave, moving to Alma Torran and enrolling yourself in the Torran University.

Your parents were not too happy when you decided to leave, of course. They wanted you to stay and take over the family business, but they did let you have a choice in the matter. And for that, you were grateful.

A jingle of bells and a rush of dry air suddenly snapped you out of your thoughts, and you turned your head to the direction of the glass doors to look.

And then you saw him.

He had spiky, light blue hair, the longer strands tied into a small braid. He was wearing square framed glasses, and was a good few meters away that it was impossible to know what the color of his eyes were. He had a muscular build, but he stood with a certain sense of smallness, as though he wished he could be invisible. He looked around for a few seconds–perhaps trying to find a place for himself amidst all the occupied seats–before making his way toward you the counter.

Upon closer look, you discovered that he had blue eyes. And no, they weren't just any ordinary blue eyes. They were a dark hue, almost velvety; you found yourself thinking how nice it would be to drown in them.

He was more beautiful than the conversations and laughter and pleasant interactions combined and you wished you could think of a word to describe him in all his beautiful glory. You had been studying all about the formations of words for two years now, and you thought every single thing could be described by a word.

You were mistaken.

You were rendered wordless by his beauty, and all you could do was stare, committing his features to your memory so that you could write about it later.

He cleared his throat, and you stood straighter, forcing a smile on your face.

"I… I'd like a caramel macchiato, please."

Your breath hitched in your throat. His voice was like velvet, soft and rich to your ears, and you ached to hear it again, just like how you ached to travel the contours of his mind–to know what he was thinking besides the caramel macchiato he just ordered.

"One caramel macchiato coming right up!" you said cheerfully. You proceeded to get his coffee done, then handed it to him. "Here you go."

"… Thank you**.**" His velvety gaze traveled downwards to look at your name tag. "… Miss **(Your Name)**."

He handed you his payment and you struggled to keep your composure in check (i.e. trying your hardest not to blush) while you handed him his change.

He left after offering you a tiny, shy smile, and it was then that you decided that you'd like to keep him as more than a memory.

You hurriedly discarded your apron and put it on the counter and took off after him.

"W-Wait!" you shouted. You were already out of breath even though you didn't run that far. He turned around to face you, looking around for a while, before pointing at himself.

"M-Me?"

You tried to catch your breath before answering, "Yes, you."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

You stepped forward so that you were standing directly in front of him.

"… C-could you spare some time…" You trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing, "for a picture?"

He flushed, and he turned his head away to hide it.

"Why?" His voice was a whisper, and the sense of smallness was there again–or perhaps it never really left at all?—as though he was so used to being unnoticeable that he couldn't stand being given attention.

Your heart ached for him, though you weren't sure for what reason.

You opened your mouth to answer.

"I," you began. "I find you really beautiful and fascinating and I would like to be able to write about it when I get home…" You trailed off and you looked at him, discovering that he was blushing—given by the reddening of the tips of his ears–despite how he was trying to hide it.

He cleared his throat and turned his head to look at you.

"O-okay…"

You felt a smile grace your lips and you grabbed your phone from your back pocket, proceeding to take a shot of him. He didn't smile–perhaps he wasn't too fond of smiling at the camera?–but your phone's camera still managed to capture the faint redness of his cheeks and you inwardly squealed with delight.

"Thank you," you said.

He gave you a nod and a polite smile before turning away and leaving.

You went back to the shop and proceeded to work the rest of your shift with a giddy smile on your face.


End file.
